This invention relates generally to steam turbines and more particularly to performance testing of steam turbines.
Referring to FIG. 1, a block diagram depicting a known solar power steam turbine 8 is shown. Solar power steam turbine 8 may include a concentrated solar collector 10, a steam generator 12, and a steam turbine 14. Concentrated solar collector 10 collects solar energy from the sun. Steam generator 12 uses solar energy to generate steam. Steam turbine 14 uses steam to generate electricity.
Generally, during the start up of a non-solar power steam turbine the various components of the non-solar power steam turbine may heat up at comparatively different rates. For example, the rotor of the non-solar power steam turbine heats up more slowly than the casing. A steady state is reached when the various components of the non-solar steam turbine are no longer expanding or contracting in relation to one another. Testing the performance of the non-solar steam turbine is done when the non-solar steam turbine reaches a steady state. It may take several hours of continuous operation to reach the steady state. Non-solar power steam turbines are powered by steam generated from a continuously available fuel source such as gas, coal, or nuclear and, therefore, may run a sufficient length of time to reach the steady state. Due to the unreliable availability of solar energy, solar power steam turbine 8 may not be able to run continuously for the number of hours required to reach a steady state. As a result, solar power steam turbine 8 may not reach the steady state for conventional performance testing.